Let Me Take You Over
by blossom993
Summary: AU: It sure wasn't love at first sight. It wasn't even like at first sight. It was nothing more than a business deal. Well that was what it was supposed to be. Sasuke is a ruthless business man and Sakura is the head of the hospital. How will their dominating personalities mix? Rated T for now, may change to M.


**AN: So this is the first time I have actually thought about writing a continuous Naruto story. So let me know what you think of it. **

From the moment he saw her, he knew she held power just based off her scent. She smelled of great importance; a mixture of sweat and determination lingered all around her, with a hint of cherry blossom perfume. She displayed her domination with her posture. Slender legs balanced on stiletto heels, her back was arched and her head was held high. A dark purple button down was tucked in her black pencil skirt, giving off the alluring effect of her professionalism. This woman was the boss and she was fully aware of it. However, something was off about her. Maybe the fact that her neck length hair was a pale pink, and her eyes were a piercing emerald. It was a bold statement for a hospital head, but damn it did make her that more attractive. But, nothing less was expected from the Dr. Sakura Haruno.

He had always heard of Dr. Haruno's reputation, but he never thought any of it to be as true. Well, until now at least since he had he hard core proof standing right before him. A woman with this much power radiating off of her was criminal. Danger presented itself in the air. Someone like her could easily take over the world if given the chance. And, that's when Sasuke Uchiha knew that he had to harness her power. He wanted to take control of it and make it his own. There was no way that the youngest fortune 500 man in Tokyo would let a _woman _have more power than him. He also knew that if he were to capture her influence among people, anything in the world would be possible for him. Not to mention they would make an excellent team, as long as he was in control of course.

Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts of her influential presence, he almost had forgotten why he sought out the Haruno. His brother's eye sight took a sudden turn for the worst. Itachi Uchiha was the eldest of the two and was supposed to be the head of their father's company. However, with his failing eye sight and still undiagnosed medical conditions that caused him sever pain, he passed the position on to Sasuke. Itachi's failing health worried Sasuke deeply. He was all he had left after their parent's deaths a few years prior. It was no secret that Dr. Haruno was the best medic in all of Japan, and the youngest Uchiha was desperate enough that he would pay whatever she requested as long as she would agree to see and do what she could to heal his brother.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha. What is it that I may help you with?" her tone was curt, but professional. She held out her hand and he grasped it firmly returning the gesture.

"As you know, you are an acclaimed doctor here in Japan, and I am in need for the very best. And you are the very best." Sasuke stated rather bluntly. He was not one to beat around the bush. There was no time for small talk. Based off from the few observations he was able to put together in his short time of knowing her, he knew she was a straight to the point kind of woman.

"Such flattery from one of the most powerful men in Japan must mean that your request is very important to you." Her response was nothing less than a typical statement. The doctor placed her hands on her hips and looked him in the eyes waiting him to ask his favor so she could get back to work.

He noticed her impatience and found it slightly annoying. But, he knew he could not show his annoyance when he was asking her for a favor. Concealing your emotions was part of business 101. The other party had to be completely clueless in order to use the skills of manipulation, or the deal would fall through. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"As you know, Itachi Uchiha is my elder brother. However, he has been ill for quite some time. His eye sight is fading fast and the pain he experiences had become worse in the past few months. The treatments he had been receiving stopped making any differences. I need you to treat him and under digression. We cannot risk the world finding out about his illness. It would be a threat to the company. Other's would see it as a weak spot and try to use it against us." Sasuke looked at her with completely blank eyes, patiently waiting for her response.

"And, Mr. Uchiha, what would I get in return for my services?" Sakura questioned him, this time with a slightly seductive tone in her words. Her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I can pay you whatever you desire." He quipped.

"I suppose I could take a look at him. Once I see him we can figure out payment based on what he will need for treatment. I have an opening for tomorrow morning at 7 am. I will do in home visits in order to follow your desires to keep this discrete. You are the _Sasuke Uchiha."_ She purred his name. Though he wasn't sure if it was meant to be sexual or sarcastic. She handed him her phone to put his contact information and address in. He handed her back her phone, and in the process felt her well-manicured finger tips brush gently against his.

That is when he felt it, a taste of her true power. It was such a tease. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. Sasuke watched as Sakura walked away, taking long gentle strides. He watched as employees moved against the wall as she passed through the middle of the hallway. Sakura parted the hallway like Moses parted the sea. She possessed power like God but in the form of a woman. There had to be irony in there somewhere. With that last thought, Sasuke turned to head out Dr. Haruno's office.

Sasuke had walked in there with one purpose and walked out with a whole new one. He was going to make Sakura's power his own. Just how he would do that was something that was going to require more thought and planning.

xxxXxxx

Sakura walked away from the famous Uchiha. God, he was arrogant. She knew that he was a smooth talker, but what else is to be expected from a businessman. He sure didn't get where he was today without being able to play some kind of magic on people. She hated that about him. How could he just go around and use people like puppets for his own personal gain? And yet, she agreed to treat his brother.

She wasn't sure why she said yes. It may have been the way he looked at her with his onyx eyes. They drew her in, willing her to say yes. As frustrating as he had been, she didn't expect him to act the way he did around her.

The rumors of his reputation made him out to be this ruthless man that possessed no manners. She always pictured a well-dressed and spoken barbarian. However, the fact that he sought out help for his brother was proof enough that he had a heart. And maybe, that was the reason why she agreed to his request. Or maybe, it was the fact that she was a doctor above anything, and someone needed her help. Whatever the reason may have been, she knew that for the rest of the day Sasuke Uchiha would be on her mind.

This gorgeous man she had walked away from brought about weird feelings within her. She wanted to despise him for his cocky and shady business dealings, but she also wanted to know more about him. An influential aura wrapped around him. The way he dressed in his navy blue suit with a plain red tie contrasting against his pure white button down shirt held his professionalism. His posture and the way he kept eye contact gave the impression of a man who needed to be feared. Though, these silly tricks could not fool Sakura. She, herself, was also a ruthless businesswoman of sorts. The amount of social skill, influence, and manipulation was required to run a whole hospital of thousands of employees.

She was intrigued. His powerful influence was nothing to be ignored, as a matter of fact, it could be compared to hers. Something that she wanted to get to know and feel out. Maybe, he could be what she needed. Either way, she knew she would be seeing more of Mr. Uchiha than she originally planned when he walked through her office doors.

**AN: Hello readers, I know this is kind of a fast paced chapter, but it supposed to be that way. I am just trying to feel out this story idea I have. Don't worry though if you guys like it follow and review. That way I know to continue it! **


End file.
